1. Field
This specification relates to a system and a method for improving the safety of vehicle hood assemblies when a pedestrian comes into contact with a hood of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles may include vehicle hood assemblies positioned at a front of the vehicle. The vehicle hood assemblies may cover mechanical and electrical components of the vehicle, including an engine, a motor, and/or a transmission. In a situation where the vehicle makes contact with a pedestrian, the pedestrian may strike any part of the front of the vehicle, including the hood assembly. The hood assembly may deform in response to making contact with the pedestrian. However, a significant source of impact to the pedestrian may be caused by the underlying, more rigid, structural components of the vehicle underneath the hood assembly.
Thus, there is a need for improved vehicle apparatus or systems for limiting injury to the pedestrian when the vehicle makes contact with the pedestrian.